Bashin Episode 02
The second episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. After his match against J, Bashin learns that he's a chosen card battler. Summary: Using white magic, J quickly won the match against Bashin. When Bashin was returned to the real world, he was confused as to what just happened, and upset over his loss. J explained that they battled in a place called Isekai World, in which only chosen card battlers could reach. He suggested Bashin ask Aibou if he wanted to know any further details. As Aibou was just a mouse, Bashin was confused by this. Meanwhile, Meganeko was still in the classroom cleaning, because Bashin forgot about her. Card Sensei found her crying, and realized what had happened. He volunteered to help Meganeko look for Bashin. Meganeko accepted this, but was concerned that he was only interested in helping for the chance to see Bashin's mother. Aibou tried to cheer up Bashin, who was still depressed, telling him it was a good match. Bashin was thankful, until he realized that Aibou, who never talked before, was actually having a conversation with him. Aibou explained that this was a result of Bashin's cornerstone, the pendant he was wearing, awakening. It also would give Bashin the power to open Isekai World. Aibou insisted that Bashin keep this a secret from everyone, in order to keep his friends and family out of danger. At that time, Card Sensei and Meganeko found Bashin. Card Sensei started to scold him for what he did. They were stopped when J's limo drove up in front of them. J challenged Bashin to another battle the next time they met, and drove off. When Meganeko questioned him about this, Bashin yelled at her, telling her she didn't need to know about it. Further angered at Bashin, Card Sensei then challenged him to a match. If Bashin lost, he would have to apologize to Meganeko. Baito-kun overheard this. Though he was closing up the Battle Spirits Center, he wanted to see the match, and invited them inside. Bashin and Card Sensei began their match, with Meganeko watching on. Meanwhile, J's driver got lost, and they passed the Center. Surprised that it was still open, J went inside to investigate. Though he criticized Bashin earlier, this time, J was impressed. He left before the match ended, saying that if Bashin didn't win, then he wouldn't be a worthy rival. Bashin won the match, because Card Sensei overestimated the amount of core he had. However, he decided to apologize to Meganeko anyway. Meganeko enjoyed the match, and wanted to watch a battle again some day. Later that day, Bashin decided that he wouldn't waste cards again, as he did with Gowsilvia. He was excited about the thought of beating J someday. When Bashin's mother returned later, she found Bashin asleep on the couch, and bought him to his room. Matches: Bashin vs. J (cont'd) Turn # N/A (Bashin) -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. -J blocks with Icemaiden. Eyeburn is destroyed. Turn # N/A (J) -J plays Dream Ribbon. Eyeburn is returned to Bashin's hand. -J attacks with Icemaiden. -Bashin takes a life. 3 lives remain. -J attacks with Berserker-Gun. -Bashin takes a life. 2 lives remain. -J attacks with Icemaiden. -Bashin takes a life. 1 lives remain. -J plays Invisible Cloak. Bashin is unable to block J's Berserker-Gun. -Berserker-Gun attacks. Bashin takes the last life. Winner: J Bashin vs. Card Sensei Turn 1: (Bashin) -Bashin summons Goradon. Turn 2: (Card Sensei) -Card Sensei summons Metalburn. Turn 3: (Bashin) -Bashin summons Goradon and Eyeburn. Turn 5: (Bashin) -Bashin summons Metalburn. -Bashin attacks with Goradon. -Card Sensei blocks with Metalburn. Goradon is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Goradon. -Card Sensei takes a life. 4 lives remain. Turn 11: (Bashin) -On Bashin's field is Goradon, Eyeburn and Metalburn. On Card Sensei's field is Metalburn and Death-Haides. -Bashin summons Lizardman. -Bashin attacks with Goradon. -Card Sensei blocks with Metalburn. Goradon is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. -Card Sensei takes a life. 3 lives remain. -Bashin attacks with Lizardman. -Card Sensei takes a life. 2 lives remain. Turn 12: (Card Sensei) -Card Sensei summons Draculious. Turn 13: (Bashin) -Bashin plays Double Draw. He draws Offensive Aura and Eyeburn. -Bashin plays Offensive Aura. His attacking spirits get +2000 BP. -Card Sensei tries to play Defensive Aura, but lacks the core. -Bashin brings Metalburn to LV2. -Bashin attacks with Lizardman. -Card Sensei blocks with Death-Haides. Death-Haides is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. -Card Sensei blocks with Metalburn. Metalburn is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with his remaining spirits. Card Sensei's life is bought to zero. Winner: Bashin Battle Spirits Lecture Segment: The featured cards are Defensive Aura and Offensive Aura . Episode Cards Used: Red: BS01-001: Goradon BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-018: Lizardman BS01-116: Offensive Aura BS01-117: Double Draw Purple: BS01-031: Death-Haides BS01-043: Draculious White: BS01-074: Berserker-Gun BS01-075: Icemaiden BS06-141: Invisible Cloak BS01-145: Defensive Aura BS01-146: Dream Ribbon Cast: Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Commentator-san- Cho Female Announcer- Misato Fukuen Baito-kun- Anri Katsu Driver- Tomohisa Asou Main Staff: Script: Dai Sato Storyboard: Masakazu Hishida Episode Director: Tomoyuki Kawamura Animation Director: Yoshinori Yumoto Trivia: * Card Sensei's real name is revealed to be Kyouji Kawatou. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin